You'll Never Found a Peace In War
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: heh, apa yg kalian tahu tentang perdamaian. Desa ini takkan pernah damai. Kalian dengan seenaknya mengucapkan kata damai. Itu karena kalian tidak pernah merasakan penderitaan! My First Fic. Gaje, OoC. Read and Review please!


Yo, minna-san!

Arigatou telah karena readers telah memiliki niat untuk membaca Fic pertama Reikan-kun. Reikan-kun kan masih Author baru *siapa yg nanya.. (plak..!)* jadi kalau ceritanya gaje mohon dimaafkan*mumpung lagi bulan puasa.. hehehe

Warning: Gajeness tingkat tinggi, Typo(s), OoC, abal, dan terlalu aneh, alurnya pun terlalu cepat,…

Rating: K+ mungkin… hehe

Genre: gak tau mau nentuin genre yg tepat, jadi pilih Tragedy/Angst aja dech…

Kesalahan-kesalahan yg ada di Fic ini mutlak karena kecanggungan Author atas Fic perdana ini

Oke, sebelum readers baca fic ini, Reikan-kun mau minta maaf lahir batin n selamat berpuasa!

Don't like, Don't read. Please Review and no Flames!

**You'll Never Found a Peace In War**

Di pagi yg suram itu…..

"Sai! Lari! Selamatkan dirimu!", terdengar teriakan ayahku.

Tiba-tiba, ptash, 5 anak panah di tembakkan ke arahku.

Ku terdiam membisu sambil menutup mataku, inikah ajalku. Perlahan ku buka mata ini. Aneh, apakah aku sudah di surga? Mengapa ku tidak merasakan sakit dari tembakan panah yg bisa dikatakan 100% tepat terbidik ke arahku. Ku rasakan cairan kental berwarna merah menetes membasahi wajahku. Namun, itu bukan darahku. Perlahan ku dongakkan wajahku ke atas.

"Tetaplah hidup Sai. Jalan yg kau tempuh akan sangat panjang. Temukanlah teman yg akan membawamu melupakan kesakitan di hari ini". Sebuah suara nyaring tersebut tak lain adalah suara ayahku.

Beliaulah yg melindungiku dengan membiarkan kelima anak panah tadi menghujam dadanya semata-mata demi melindungiku.

"Ayah! Mengapa ayah mengorbankan diri ayah demi melindungi anakmu yg nakal ini?", tanyaku sambil menangis terbata-bata.

"hmph…" segurat senyuman tulus darinya terukir tatkala ia mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Nyawa ayah tidaklah berharga jika ayah gagal melindungimu, Sai. Kau adalah satu-satunya harta yg ayah punya. Ayah telah bersumpah pada mendiang ibumu untuk selalu melindungimu apapun yg terjadi. Kau adalah permata hati kami Sai. Tetaplah hidup. Buatlah kami bangga saat menatapmu dari surga", Jawabnya dengan sisa nafas yg dimilikinya

Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar jawaban ayah.

"selamat tinggal Sai." Itulah kata-kata terakhir ayah sesaat sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Ayaaaahhhhh!", teriakku.

Ku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

-zzzzzzzzzz-

"hah, hah, hah! Dimana ini?", teriakku saat ku terbangun dari tidur panjangku.

"tenanglah, kau ada di rumahku."

"hn?", ujarku tak mengerti.

"kenalkan, aku Reikan. Aku melihatmu terkapar di perang itu. Saat ku tahu kau masih hidup, aku langsung membawamu kerumahku. Tenang saja, disini adalah tempat paling aman di Amegakure. rumahku ini berada di tengah hutan Amemaru yg terletak jauh dari medan peperangan itu. Lalu, siapa namamu?", jelasnya samba tersenyum.

"Sai", jawabku singkat.

"kau punya orangtua?", Tanya Reikan-san.

"hn.."

Ku terdiam dan saat itu juga tiba-tiba tangisku meledak. Ya, ku teringat hari itu. Hari saat perang itu merenggut nyawa ayahku. Ya, saat itu juga aku berubah status menjadi seorang yatim piatu. semenjak ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku, aku tinggal bersama ayahku di desa hujan, Amegakure. Meninggalnya ayahku membuat ku disini sebatang kara. Aku sedih, sedih saat mengingat kematian ayahku dikarenakan ia melindungiku dari maut. Ku menangis.

"maaf", pinta Reikan-san merasa bersalah telah mengingatkanku pada memori kelam ini.

"hn, tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya sedih saat mengingat ayahku yg gugur di perang itu", ungkapku sambil menyeka air mataku yg membanjir di pelupuk mataku.

"tidak hanya kau yg sedih Sai. Aku juga mengalami nasib yg sama sepertimu. Ayah dan ibuku telah lama mati di negeri yg tak pernah tentram ini. Ku berjanji pada diriku untuk dapat menjadi kuat dan membawa kedamaian di negeri yg cengeng ini.", ujar Reikan-san.

"terimakasih kau telah menolongku, Reikan-niisan", sahutku dengan sambil terus menyeka air mataku yg tumpah.

"tak apa, aku senang bisa menolong dirimu"

-zzzzzzzzzz-

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tinggal bersama Reikan-niisan. Sosok Reikan-niisan menjadi begitu sangat ku hormati. Aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak lelakiku. Sosoknya yg begitu tegar dan bijaksana dalam menyikapi segala cobaan membuatku kagum.

Selama setengah tahun ini aku dan Reikan-niisan terus berlatih keras untuk dapat menjadi kuat. Kami menempa fisik kami di tengah ganasnya hutan rimba. Tak jarang kami harus bertarung dengan kawanan harimau yg lapar saat tengah berburu. Namun, Reikan-niisan terus melindungiku.

Aku sudah merasa tidak kesepian lagi karena Reikan-niisan selalu ada untuk menghiburku walaupun ia sendiri juga pernah mengalami masa lalu yg suram. Lalu ku goreskan kuasku ke dalam buku gambar kecilku. Ku lukiskan diriku dan Reikan-niisan yg terus bertambah kuat dalam pertarungan. Ku mulai melukis dengan menggambarkan diriku dari halaman pertama dan Reikan-niisan dari halaman terakhir. Setiap hari ku lukis buku itu. Hingga pada sore itu, batalyon perang anbu konohagakure menemukan tempat persembunyian kami.

Di saat itu juga Reikan-niisan bersedia dengan beberapa buah kunai di tangannya dan menyerang shinobi konoha saat ia merasakan tanda bahaya.

"niisan! Jangan!", teriakku mencegah agar Reikan-niisan tidak melanjutkan tindakan bodohnya itu.

Namun, terlambat. Reikan-niisan memang berhasil membuat shinobi-shinobi konoha itu kewalahan, namun apalah daya ia gagal mempertahankan keselamatan nyawanya saat sebuah fumashuriken berhasil menghujam jantungnya.

"tidaaaakkkk!", teriakku.

Dengan penuh emosi ku ambil sebuah katakana yg tergantung di sudut rumah. Ku berlari menghantam musuh. Ku tak peduli siapa yg ada di hadapanku. Semua ku terjang sambil mengibaskan katakana ini.

"aaaaaaarrrggghh!", jeritku kesakitan saat sebuah kunai yg di tempeli kertas bersegel katsu (ledakan) menghujam kaki kiriku. Ya, kaki kiriku kini sudah hangus terbakar.

Ku tatap tajam para shinobi yg tak punya hati itu. Meski kaki kiri ini hangus, setidaknya aku masih punya kaki kanan ini untuk dapat melompat menerjang ke arah mereka. Dengan satu lompatan kuarahkan katakana ini secara horizontal berharap ku bisa runtuhkan sisa-sisa prajurit musuh.

Yap, ku berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Tapi, dalam hati yg paling dalam kumenyesal karena ku gagal menyelamatkan Reikan-niisan dari mautnya. 'mengapa tidak dari awal ku menolong niisan? Sungguh bodohnya aku!', rutukku dalam hati. 'kalau begini apa gunanya lagi aku hidup? Aku sebatang kara… ku tak tahu apa tujuanku… mengapa aku tidak mati saja?' makiku pada diriku sendiri. Ku tak berdaya menghapus kesedihanku. Kini, aku benar-benar tinggal sendiri.

-zzzzzzzzzz-

Ku melangkah gontai menyusuri hutan ini dengan satu tujuan, untuk segera melenyapkan kesedihanku. Karena setiap ku lihat lebatnya dedaunan diantara kerumunan pohon, aku selalu teringat saat aku tengah bersenda gurau dengan niisan. Lagipula, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap tinggal di hutan ini.

"hey, kau! Kemarilah!", sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan mata emerald.

"? Kau memanggilku?", Tanya ku heran

"bukan, aku memanggil seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri rambut berwarna hitam, mata onyx dan baju yg ukurannya nanggung hingga g cukup buat nutupi udel.", jawabnya sewot.

"hn? Aku ya?", Tanyaku masih dengan tampang heran bercampur kikuk.

"tentu saja aku memanggilmu, baka! Ayo cepat kesini!"

"iya iya!", jawabku cepat.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi ia langsung mengalirkan chakra medisnya untuk menyembuhkan luka bakar di kaki kiriku.

"eh?'', ujarku heran saat ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu.

"tidak apa-apa, lukamu ini tidak fatal kok.", sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku heran, apakah benar ada orang sebaik ini. Dia menyembuhkan lukaku tanpa kuminta. Padahal dia dan aku tidak saling mengenal.

"hey, kau! Jangan melamun! Beri tahu kami siapa namamu!", perintah lelaki berambut kuning jabrik disamping gadis tadi.

"aku, Sai. Mengapa kalian menolongku?", ujarku tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"aku sakura, dan si bodoh yg disampingku ini namanya naruto. aku merasa kasihan dengan lukamu.", sahutnya ringan

"hey, sakura jangan panggil aku bodoh!", ujar naruto jengkel.

"hahaha, kalian lucu ya! Apakah kalian warga kota ini?", tanyaku sambil tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"bukan, kami penduduk konohagakure. Kami kesini karena sedang dalam misi", jelas sakura.

"…", ku terpaku mendengar nama tempat sarang shinobi keji itu.

"ada apa?", kau sakit ya?", Tanya naruto.

"tidak..", ucapku getir.

"apa kalian datang kesini untuk menambah masalah lagi disini? Apa konohagakure tidak puas setelah menghancurkan kota kami dan menghilangkan banyak nyawa disini?", lanjutku bertanya dengan suara meninggi.

Ku marah? Ya, aku marah. Aku marah pada semua yg berkaitan dengan konoha. Desa yg telah menghancurkan mimpi-mimpiku. Desa yg telah merenggut nyawa ayah dan juga Reikan-niisan. Ku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"hey, tunggu! Kami tidak bermaksud untuk memerangi Amegakure! Kami kesini dengan misi membawa perdamaian di tanah ini!", jelas naruto.

"heh, apa yg kalian tahu tentang perdamaian. Desa ini takkan pernah damai. Kalian dengan seenaknya mengucapkan kata damai. Itu karena kalian tidak pernah merasakan sakit! Kalian tidak pernah merasakan sedihnya saat orang yg kalian sayangi mati di depan mata kepala kalian sendiri! Konoha negeri makmur, tapi tahukah kau kemakmuran kalian akibat hasil pengambilan kekayaan alam kami. Konoha begitu serakah. Tahukah kau berapa banyak warga desa ini yg mati kelaparan karena mereka tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dimakan. Harta mereka dirampas! Tahukah kau derita yang kau alami saat mimpi-mimpi yg dirangkai dengan begitu indah tiba-tiba hancur oleh perang! Apa kau tahu rasanya hidup sebatang kara tanpa orangtua!", gusarku seraya menghakimi mereka.

"maaf, maafkan jika itu adalah kesalahan kami", pinta sakura mengiba.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi letusan meriam dan arahnya tepat menuju diriku. Ku tak mengelak. Ku rasa aku harus mati saat ini juga. Aku tak tahan lagi merasakan semua penderitaan ini. Ku tak sanggup memikul beban yg begitu berat ini. Aku pasrah.

Duarrrr… suara bom mendarat dan menghancurkan tubuhku hingga berkeping-keping.

"Ayah, Ibu, niisan, aku akan segera menyusul kalian.", inilah kalimat terakhirku.

_Perang membawa derita_

_Perang membawa sengsara_

_Selongsong peluru menghujam korban_

_Suara bom mengaum melepaskan cahaya putih_

_Itu yg mereka tahu tentang perang_

_Mereka menindas apa yg ada di hadapan mereka_

_Menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi anak negeri_

_Semua berakhir disini_

_Hatiku mati disini_

_Terdiam tak berarah_

_Takkan ada kedamaian dalam perang_

_Jika kau ingin perdamaian segera terwujud_

_Kau harus membuat mereka merasakan hal yg sama denganku_

_Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya jadi aku_

_Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya hidup sebatang kara_

_Hatiku bagai kayu yg lapuk saat teringat akan perang_

_Perang hanya membawa penderitaan_

_Takkan ada kedamaian dalam perang_

…

Gimana? Gak jelas kan? n udah pasti ancur-ancuran.. hehehe

Reikan harap readers gak nyesal y abaca fic ini… hehehe.

Kalau ada yg ingin me-review, Reikan persilahkan dengan segala hormat..


End file.
